


Undying Love

by StarlightWonders



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: Finn thinks back on his relationship with Millie.





	Undying Love

Finn Wolfhard was the luckiest guy in the world, at least to himself. The love of his life, Millie, curled up next to him. Finn remembered the exact moment he fell for her. From the moment he met her, he felt a connection with her that he knew went beyond just friends. It was back in July of 2019, when Finn finally decided to ask her out on a date. He had been restraining himself from doing so for so long. He was actually surprised when she sad yes. Finn and Millie agreed to keep their relationship secret from their fans in the beginning, until they knew for sure where it would go. After 2 months of dating, the first fillie pictures arrived. Millie had posted a picture of her and Finn sharing a tender and loving kiss. Their fans went bonkers and soon the world knew of a love to put all others to the test. Many people referred to them as the "Ultimate power couple", because of their multi talents (him an actor, musician, and model), (her an actress, model, and entrepreneur). They soon discovered that their love for each other that rivaled their own characters. They soon started saying how their love was as deep as their Stranger Things characters were. After a year of dating, Finn proposed. Millie was in complete shock, but didn't hesitate before saying yes. That was two years ago. They got married six months after the proposal. Finn still as giddy as ever with the love of his life curled up by his side. Finn gave her a tender and loving kiss, her reciprocating it in full. Finn knew from that moment on that there was no other path and that he would truly love her for the rest of his life. Life couldn't be better.


End file.
